masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commdor/Questions for Mass Effect 3
This is a running list of questions arising from the Mass Effect games and other media that I want the trilogy's conclusion to address in some way. I may update the list from time to time, and if I remember, when Mass Effect 3 is released I'll compare it and see what got answered and what didn't. The questions are in no particular order, and may vary from obvious, important loose plot threads to inconsequential details I'm just curious about to things that may not even matter. This is intended to be for my own reference, but feel free to comment. ---- Reapers *What is the (apparently Reaper-related) information in Keiji Okuda's greybox that would damage the Alliance? **Does the Alliance know more about the Reapers than the rest of the galaxy? **Is this linked to the Reapers' attack on Earth? *With the Citadel relay inaccessible, how will the Reapers return to the galaxy? ::Per Arrival, by simply traveling to the closest mass relay on the fringe of the galaxy and invading through there. It can be inferred that the Reapers aren't too far out in dark space during their hibernation, just far enough that no one would ever stumble upon them. Losing access to the Citadel relay is thus only an inconvenience in the long run. Their relative proximity to the galaxy also means that the Reapers can't be effectively "sealed" in dark space by disabling any one point of access, they can just detour to another relay. Perhaps the only way to stop the Reapers ''is by destroying them somehow.'' *What do the Reapers gain from attacking Earth? **Are humans that much of a threat? **Is it revenge? **Is there something on Earth the Reapers are looking for? **Are the Reapers killing humans outright, or abducting them Collector-style to build more Reapers? **Why are the Reapers landing on Earth and not bombarding the planet from orbit? **Are the Reapers attacking other planets, human or otherwise? *Will the Reapers' origins and purpose ever be explained? Plot Decisions *Will saving the rachni have a noticeably significant effect on ME3? **Will players who didn't save the rachni have reason to regret that decision? **Were the rachni really pawns of the Reapers during the Rachni Wars? *How will BioWare handle the vast number of possible outcomes from the suicide mission? **Will all surviving ME2 squadmates return in ME3? :::Maybe, maybe not. According to the May 2011 issue of Game Informer, we know that Garrus will return as a squadmate, and Mordin and Legion can be encountered at some point, but there's no news yet on the other nine. It would seem that not all ME2 squadmates will be squadmates in ME3. **If all ME2 squadmates can potentially die, does that mean they were not intended to be as important in ME3? :::Apparently so. At least two ME2 squadmates, Mordin and Legion, will not be squadmates in ME3, but will still appear. It's likely that most ME2 squadmates will have a similar role. **Will players who didn't keep all squadmates alive miss out on material in ME3? :::Yes. Garrus will only be an ME3 squadmate if he survived, likewise for the Mordin and Legion encounters. **Will choosing to destroy or preserve the Collector base have significant consequences in ME3? *Is the fate of the Citadel Council at the end of ME still important? **What will a saved Council do that a human-sponsored or human-only Council does not, etc.? **Will players have reason to regret their choice for human councilor, whether it's Udina or Anderson? Story Threads *How will Cerberus and the Illusive Man figure in ME3's plot? ::The May 2011 issue of Game Informer has revealed that Cerberus is now bent on killing Shepard, even in the midst of the Reaper invasion. The Illusive Man presumably factors into this as well. *What are the consequences of Clan Urdnot's growing power and influence among the krogan? **Does the possibility of curing the genophage tie into this? *Can differences between the quarians and the geth be reconciled? **Will the quarians really go to war? **Are the geth amenable to compromise (i.e. willing to return quarian worlds since they have no need for them)? *What is the purpose of the strange activity of Dholen, Haestrom's star? *Is the situation with the batarians relevant to ME3? ::Per Arrival, very likely. The batarians are furious that one of their systems has been destroyed by what appears to be an act of terrorism carried out by an Alliance operative. As hinted by Admiral Hackett, the batarians could go to war against the Alliance, but such a war would divide the galaxy and make it even more vulnerable to Reaper attack. Miscellaneous *What is the relevance of the events of Mass Effect: Inquisition? **What is Udina's agenda? **What role, if any, will Commander Bailey play in ME3? **What was the info on the datapad? **Why was Executor Pallin acting so strangely? *What are the "official" names of Space Cows and Space Beetles? *What happened to Tazzik from ME: Redemption? *What is Mass Effect's future beyond the trilogy? ---- Category:Blog posts